


You got something on your face

by Laughingvirus



Series: Shiritori writings [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Drabble. Johndo ft. pickup lines





	

**Author's Note:**

> God I feel so out of the loop lol how do i write haha pls enjoy this mess

  
Looping an arm around Dongyoung's shoulder, Youngho flashed the younger a grin. Dongyoung raised an eyebrow, waiting for Youngho to say something. "Is your name wifi?"  
  
Dongyoung narrowed his eyes, suddenly very confused. "What?"  
  
"Cause I'm feeling connections,"Youngho continued and Dongyoung just elbowed him in the side. "What? That was a good one, you have to admit it was pretty good."  
  
"No it wasn't," Dongyoung deadpanned, but a small smile made its way to his lips and Youngho's grin grew wider.  
  
"Alright alright," he said. "I have another one."  
  
"Let's hear it," Dongyoung said, raising an eyebrow. His boyfriend very good at bad pickup lines and it always amused Dongyoung when Youngho presented them.  
  
"Is that a mirror in your pocket," Youngho began and Dongyoung just knew where this was going. "Cause I can see myself in your pants," he finished, sending Dongyoung a crooked smirk and Dongyoung just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I swear to god, Youngho," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This has to stop."  
  
"Never," Youngho said, pressing a quick kiss on Dongyoung's cheek before letting go of his shoulder and instead he took his hand. "Either way, Hansol kicked me out for the day. Can I eat dinner with you?"  
  
Dongyoung shrugged. "Sure, I'm going to be alone anyway. Ten was going somewhere, I'm unsure of where," he said and Youngho nodded as they walked down the street. "I just need to get some things from the grocery store, okay?"  
  
"I don't mind," Youngho said, grinning. "I'm just happy I get to be with you." At that, Dongyoung could feel his cheeks heat up and he lowered his head, ignoring Youngho's chuckles.  
  
  


 

-

 

  
  
As they were picking up some fruit, Dongyoung caught Youngho staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked, furrowing his brows.  
  
"Yeah," Youngho said, leaning closer. "I think it's beauty... Let me get it off," he continued, reaching out a hand to rub his thumb against Dongyoung's skin as if he was trying to remove something. Dongyoung's ears were getting warm. "Ah... It's not coming off..."  
  
By now, Dongyoung's ears were burning and his cheeks were getting warm as well. Youngho just looked at him, grin so wide as if he just won a medal or something. Dongyoung wouldn't admit it outloud, but that pickup line was pretty good.


End file.
